


Prompt | Skype Sex

by wincesthart



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Panty Kink, Sex Toys, Skype Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:49:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7397398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wincesthart/pseuds/wincesthart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sheriffjodes said: A few weeks after they first had sex, Sam randomly freaked out about the incest thing and decided they had to split up and work jobs in different parts of the country. They still Skyped every day but they talked about mundane things and ignored that they both still wanted to fuck each other senseless. That is until one day, after about two months of being apart, when Sam answers a Skype call to find Dean on his hands and knees in a pair of lacy panties with a dildo up his ass. Skype sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prompt | Skype Sex

Yeah, fucking his brother had been a mistake. It was wrong and dirty and they shouldn’t have even thought about it in the first place. But now that Sam was away he missed his brother. He missed talking to him, seeing him, touching him… In an entirely brotherly way. He just need to talk to him at least, see his face and make sure he was okay. They talked nearly every night through video chat. It made the both of them feel better about being apart but Sam knew he couldn’t come back, not yet.

Sam settled back into the pillows, opening up his computer to sign into the messaging system but before he could even click on the icon, Dean’s name popped up, already calling him. The corner of Sam’s mouth quirked up in a smile as he clicked on the green “answer” button but his mouth fell open when the window display came into view and only showed Dean on the bed, ass in the air and a pair of pink, lacy panties pulled down just over his ass so a bright purple dildo could be seen sticking out of him.

Dean’s face was red, turned towards the camera and eyes glazed over as he just barely moved his hips back into the dildo as if he were trying to get it deeper.

“D-Dean?!” Sam said, his own face going just as red as Dean’s and trying to ignore the hard twitch of his cock in his jeans, “Dude, what the fuck are you–?”

“Sammy…” Dean moaned, eyes lidded as he looked at Sam on the computer screen beside him, “Miss you so much. It’s been so– Mm– So fucking long…” Dean sighed, his eyes closing as he reached back with one hand to push the dildo in deeper. Sam listened closely and heard the low hum of it vibrating in his brother’s ass.

“Shit, Dean…” Sam breathed, his cock getting harder and harder, until he had to reach down and pull himself out of his jeans to relieve the pressure. He stroked himself gently, telling himself it wasn’t his brother that was getting him hard but the fact that he hasn’t exactly been laid in a while, and a dildo up anyone’s ass is hot…. Especially when Dean’s making those soft little whimpering sounds–

“Please, Sam,” Dean sighed, green eyes open again as he fucked the dildo in and out of himself, gasping gently, “please, I need you so bad…”

Sam groaned, stroking his cock faster, watching his brother’s hips move and he wanted it, wanted Dean. He knew right then he would never be able to stay away because Dean was everything he ever needed.

“Turn around so I can see that pretty little ass,” Sam said. He watched as Dean bit his lip, getting up on his hands and knees to turn so his ass was right in the camera, pink panties cupping his cheeks and that purple dildo stuffing his hole. “Oh god, Dean…" Sam squeezed his cock, remembering how Dean’s body would hold him tight, pull him in deeper.

"I missed you, too,” Sam admitted, stroking himself hard, teasing the slit with his thumb, “I’ve wanted you so much… Fuck…” He wished more than anything that he could drape himself over Dean’s back, hold his brother close while his cock pumped in and out of that warm, tight heat.

Dean whimpered, reaching back again to fuck the dildo in and out and Sam bit his lip, stroking faster as he watched Dean’s hole tighten around it.

“Mmm… Fuck…!” Dean moaned and Sam panted.

“Keep going,” Sam got out, the wet sounds of him stroking his cock filling the air and Dean moved his hips back, fucking the dildo faster, whimpering and moaning as he did. “God, yeah, just like that,” Sam moaned. Dean’s moans became muffled as they got higher in pitch and Sam knew he was close. “C'mon, baby, you can do it. Just come for me,” he encouraged, feeling himself on the brink of orgasm.

Dean gave one more long moan before Sam could see his ass clenching tight around the dildo and Sam came just like that, cock shooting all over his stomach.

“So good…” Sam breathed while Dean whimpered into the pillows. Dean slipped the dildo out a moment later, his hole wet and open, pretty little ass cupped by that pink lace. But he rolled over then, legs spread and face flushed and Sam stared at him as they both panted.

“Are you… Are you coming back?” Dean asked, voice raspy.

“Yeah,” Sam answered, “I’ll be back as soon as I can.”

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like this is very badly written... and i think it came out a little too long. but thank you for the prompt!


End file.
